The World Wide Web (also known as the “Web”) and the web pages within the Web are a vast source of factual information. Users may look to web pages to get answers to factual questions, such as “what is the capital of Poland” or “what is the birth date of George Washington.” The factual information included in web pages may be extracted and stored in a fact database.
Extraction of factual information from web pages may be done by automated processes. However, such automated processes are not perfect. They may miss some factual information and/or misidentify and extract non-factual information as factual information. Furthermore, the process may extract incorrect factual information because the information in the web page was incorrect to begin with or the automated process misinterpreted the information in the web page. Missed factual information reduces coverage of the fact database, and incorrect facts diminish the quality of the fact database.